


Rafe/Zoran Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: This is Georgia's fault.





	1. High School AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbrokenbrightside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/gifts).



Rafe is panting.

He should have never agreed to go jogging with Zoran, even though he knows he needs to get better at endurance; he’s always been a good sprinter, but running distance has never been his forte. Zoran runs like a machine, only slowing down in order to shout at Rafe to move his ass. Rafe swears under his breath.

“We can’t all be blessed with a perfect body!” Rafe yells, only realizing what he had said after the words already left his mouth. “I mean- wait-”

“Just shut up and run,” Zoran replies, “or I will make you do sit ups.”

“Fucking asshole,” Rafe groans as Zoran runs in front of him again, picking up the pace.


	2. Porn Stars AU

Rafe gets that his fans like the size difference between him and the men he usually films with; it’s his niche in the business, the small bossy bottom who gets put in his place with a huge cock up his ass and a few spankings to his bottom. Rafe revels in it, he’s not ashamed to admit.

But he thinks that maybe Zoran Lazarevic is a different league.

He’s known for hardcore BDSM flicks, and even though Rafe’s manager had promised him there wasn’t going to be anything as _intense_ in their scene, Rafe drives to the place they’re filming with a weird, queasy feeling in his stomach. He’s seen Zoran’s dick. He’s bigger than anybody he’s had before, and Rafe is not looking forward to having to beg for him to go harder, knowing it’ll be hard enough as it is already.

Maybe he’ll come out with an appreciation for the people Zoran usually films with.

Or, you know, he’ll come out shell shocked and scared of any cock that’s bigger than the average.


	3. Arranged Marriage AU

Rafe grew up knowing that he wouldn’t be able to freely choose who he would marry; it’s always been like this, in their circles, in their family. He guess he should be happy enough that his father indulged him and found him a husband instead of a wife, after Rafe’s pleading.

Zoran Lazarevic. Serbian, and son of an influential military family that went back to the time when Serbia was still the super power of Yugoslavia. He’s seen his pictures - not someone Rafe would usually go for, but he’s not unattractive. A little scary looking, frowning in every picture that has been shown to Rafe.

“Zoran,” Rafe tries out the name on his tongue, swirling a glass of wishky in his hand, his phone with Zoran’s picture in the other. “Zoran Lazarevic. Rafe Lazarevic. Zoran Adler?” Rafe chuckles, emptying his glass and giving it to the flight attendant for a refill.

A look at the time. Three more hours to Belgrade.


	4. “Don’t apologize. I don’t want that from you.”

Rafe is practically shaking in anger. 

Zoran had left without telling him, going into the city with a troop of his men, ordering one of the left behind soldiers to tell Rafe about his whereabouts when he had woken up. _Typical,_ Rafe thinks, his hands balled into fists. Running off alone because _he_ thinks Rafe can’t take it.

When Zoran comes back in the evening, Rafe still hasn’t decided if he wanted to give him the silent treatment or make a scene in front of the entire army. He guesses if he’d make a scene he’d pay for it later, and not in a sexy way - no, in a way where he’ll _actually_ feel sorry. Zoran lets him get away with a lot, but embarrassing him in front of his men is something Rafe knows no to pull. So silent treatment it is, until they’re alone in their room and Rafe can say what’s on his mind.

He doesn’t acknowledge Zoran when he comes back, doesn’t even look in his direction, and Zoran gets the hint and doesn’t try to approach Rafe until they’re in their room. There, Rafe waits for him, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest as Zoran steps out of the bathroom.

“You left without me. Again,” he says, keeping his voice steady even though he wants to scream at the other man. 

“You would have only been a burden,” Zoran says. His words cut deep, but Rafe’s known from the beginning that if he wants empty words or flattery, he should leave. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t want that from you,” Rafe replies, uncrossing his arms and pushing himself off the wall. He walks over to the desk where maps of the city are laid out, together with notes by Zoran and translated pages of old books that Rafe had organized. 

He hears Zoran step behind him, feels his chest, still damp from the shower, press against his back, the fabric of his shirt sticking against Rafe’s skin as it soaks up the water. Zoran’s arms wrap around his waist, his big hands holding onto Rafe as he pulls him back slightly. Rafe’s head comes to rest against Zoran’s chest.

He can’t feel mad at him too long. Just disappointed at the fact that Zoran still doesn’t believe that Rafe is just as capable in the field as any of his men. Sure, he hadn’t been in the military, but he’s been in this business for a long time as well. 

He closes his eyes when Zoran’s lips come to rest against his throat, baring his neck and breathing out heavily. 

He could leave. Do it on his own. 

But he’d rather stay and do it _with him._


End file.
